


New World Adventure of a Voice Actress

by Eryyyn



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, I hope she's not too ooc, crossdessing, human!Bukubukuchagama, may get very dark, one of the 41 supreme beings in the new world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryyyn/pseuds/Eryyyn
Summary: Bukubukuchagama couldn't make it for the final day of Yggdrasil - but she wakes up in the new world, still her human self. Without any skills or items or NPCs to protect her, how is she going to live in this new world? Will she eventually meet up with Momonga? Will she even survive? One thing is clear, she will make lots of good and bad experiences along the way of her adventure.





	New World Adventure of a Voice Actress

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, this is just a project I intend to do when I have nothing else to do(or when I'm procrastinating). The idea came to mind and just wanted to be written so here it is. I hope you all enjoy the results of my procrastination.

She sighed. Today was a day of loss. She had been feeling down ever since she woke up in the morning. The later it got, the more she felt like crying. Today was the day Yggdrasil, the DMMORPG she had spent hours upon hours in, would shut down its servers. She had spent years playing it with her comrades, the guildmates who she considered second familiy. That was how close they had been. Had been, since they hadn't really spoken with each other for quite some time now. It was around the time when the members of the guild she and her little brother belonged to, Ainz Ooal Gown, slowly stopped playing the game one after the other. She, whos ingame name was Bukubukuchagama, and her little brother, known as Peroroncino, already stayed longer than a lot of their friends. Though she didn't want to leave at all, her life as a popular voice actress got too busy to keep playing Yggdrasil. After she left the game, her brother shortly followed. After that neither of them had much contact with their old friends and guildmembers. Sure, they missed them, but life went on. They just hoped they could get together with everyone again in the future. From the brief chats they had on rare ocassions, they discovered that they weren't the only ones to share that dream. But still, it never happened.

Now after so much time had passed, she had received an e-mail from her old guildleader, Momonga. Momonga was a close friend of Peroroncino and she had loved teasing him. The e-mail came as a surprise. When it suddenly showed up in her inbox a few days ago, she had smiled. It appeared that all this time, Momonga had kept the guild in top condition. He made it so Nazarick, the underground tomb their guild was placed in, was always ready to welcome back his friends. She couldn't express how grateful she was. The fact that Momonga had protected the guild all 41 of them had build up together meant a lot to her. It felt good to know that Ainz Ooal Gown wasn't completely abandoned. Her expression and her mood had dropped quickly enough though. Momonga wrote that the servers would shut down in a few days and asked whoever had time to come to send off Yggdrasil together. She wanted to go. She really, unmistakenly, deperately wanted to go. See her guildmates once more. Walk those halls they had constructed together. Laugh with everyone. Play pranks on everyone. Show off the NPCs she created. And just enjoy the wonders the world of Yggdrasil had to offer. Just for one more day. Just one last time. Before the servers shut down. But no matter how much she wanted to, she wouldn't be able to make it. Not on that day. Any other day would have been fine, but her landlord had set exactly that date to start laying out new cables in the house. So she wouldn't be able to go online until two days later – and it would be too late by then. Why not just go visit her brother and go online together with him? Well she would, but he lived in the apartment below hers and was in the exact same predicament as herself.

Looking out the window she noticed that it was rather late. She had to go up early tomorrow for work. She decided that she would stay awake until the servers shut down. That was the least she could do. Momonga knew she wouldn't come. She had send back a reply pretty quickly. Getting ready for bed and putting on her pyjamas, she reminisced about the prime of Yggdrasil, about the prime of Ainz Ooal Gown. Those were the good times. Gathering materials to build their guild weapon. The staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. The Pks and the raids, the construction of Nazarick. Aura and Mare, the NPCs she had created by herself. She was pretty proud of them. Mare was the perfect trap. She chuckled. When she had first introduced her NPCs, everyone assumed Mare to be female. Their reactions when they found out the truth were hilarious. She could remember Momonga facepalming and just muttering „I should have known.“

A quick look on the clock showed that she had indulged in her memories for quite some time. Now in her warm, comfortable bed, she watched the seconds tick by. Her thoughts were by her guild. In just a few moments everything would end. There was no stopping it. Everthing would just vanish. And as the final countdown begun, she couldn't help the tear rolling down her face. She didn't want it to end for good. Sure, she had left the game, but it still meant so much to her. Quietly she counted.

„10“

„9“

„8“

„7“

„6“

„5“

„4“

„3“ By this point her counting was just a whisper.

„2“

„1“ She closed her eyes.

„...0“, she counted sniffling. It was over. Yggdrasil was over. Nazarick was over. Ainz Ooal Gown was over. Bukubukuchagama was over. It has only been a few seconds but it already felt like a hole in her heart that couldn't be filled with anything else. She felt so desperate that her bed didn't feel comfortable anymore. It felt hard and... grassy? She opened her eyes. What she saw was ridiculous. It was truly, utterly ridiculous. It was so ridiculous that noone would ever believe her if she told them. She wasn't in her cozy bedroom anymore. Instead she was lying on a grassy field. What was going on? She couldn't wrap her head around what happened. One second she was lying in her bed crying about Yggdrasil shutting down, the next she was in a grassy field. All tiredness was gone aswell. This wasn't the time to be tired. Multiple theories came to mind, but she disregarded them quickly. It certainly wasn't a dream. Otherwise she would never suspect it being a dream. It wasn't some kind of virtual world either. It was too realistic for modern technology. She also had a pulse – though it was a bit faster than usual. That was likely the adrenaline pumping through her because of the situation she found herself in. Maybe it was teleportation instead? But how would that even be possible?

She looked around in hopes of discovering something she could recognize anything at all. But now that she actually looked around, the nature was way too, well, natural. The air was too clean. There were plants everywhere. Heck, she swore she could even see a forest in the distance! Was she even in Japan anymore? No – the real question was: Was she even on Earth anymore? She only knew the polluted world she grew up in. Forests didn't really exist much anymore and the air was so thick with pollution that humanity couldn't live without artificial lungs anymore. There just was no way that such a clean and pleasant place like this one was on the same planet. Maybe in the past their planet had been like this, but not anymore. Wait, maybe she time travelled? Over a hundred years ago the earth should have still looked like this. Or maybe it was like those anime where someone was transported to a different world. Since she wouldn't be able to figure it out anyway, she gave up on guessing.

The cold wind blew her hair into her face. Wiping the strands of black away from her face, she looked down. What greeted her was a pink robe with purple dots. Now that she thought about it, she was still in her pyjamas. She didn't have anything else with her either. After all she had just been ready for bed. No money, not even shoes. She cursed. What was she supposed to do now? Probably search for civilisation first and go from there. If her eyes didn't trick her, there was a village in the opposite direction of the forest. But what would she tell them? Did they even speak the same language as herself? The truth was too ridiculous to be believable. On the top of her head she could think of at least 30 different shows that had their characters in situations such as the one she was in right now. Being a voice actress was increadibly fortunate right now. She was confident that she could fool people into believing her easily. And in this situation she didn't have a lot of other choices anyway. But tricking them sounded so harsh. Pranking didn't sound as drastic. Yeah, she would just prank them. The best course of action would be the century old cliché – amnesia. Amnesia was just so convenient. And it wasn't actually that farfetched in this situation. For all she knew she really did have amnesia and just couldn't remember how she got to this field. With her skills as a voice actress it would be easy to pull off sounding scared and confused.

She got up and started walking towards the village. Mud and stones were cold and painful against her bare feet, but she continued walking. She didn't have much of a choice anyway.

 


End file.
